64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
Melanie the Moose
Melanie the Moose is the only known female moose to have antlers. She is friends with Randolph and Beverley. Unlike all female moose in real-life, this cartoon character has antlers. Physical Appearance Melanie has antlers, is coloured brown, and has purple hooves. Personality A bit clumsy, Melanie is actually very innocent. Her friends are usually nice instead of being antagonistic. During winter, Melanie likes to use her favourite gift: a snowboard. She likes snowboarding across the snowy hills. Appearances Season 1 * The Story of Melanie the Moose (first appearance) * The Story of Beverley the Beaver Season 2 * The Story of Boris the Bear * The Story of Melanie's Birthday Present Season 3 * The Story of Melanie's Little Helpers * The Story of the Best Christmas Ever Season 4 * The Story of the Merry Jinglewhizz Gallery Animation Ep 21 12.jpg Ep 21 13.jpg Ep 21 16.jpg Ep 21 17.jpg|Melanie's antler can be seen on the upper left corner of the picture. Ep 21 19.jpg Ep 21 20.jpg Ep 21 21.jpg Ep 21 23.jpg Ep 21 26.jpg Ep 21 30.jpg Ep 21 32.jpg Ep 21 34.jpg|Close-up of Melanie. Ep 21 35.jpg|Melanie's eyes. Ep 21 37.jpg|Melanie trying to dance with some deer. Ep 21 38.jpg Ep 21 40.jpg Ep 21 41.jpg|Melanie got honey on her face. Ep 21 44.jpg Ep 21 47.jpg Ep 21 49.jpg Ep 21 51.jpg|Melanie feels sad after being scolded by her friends. Ep 21 53.jpg Ep 21 55.jpg Ep 21 56.jpg|Melanie is sulking in the mountaintops after being scolded. Ep 21 57.jpg|Melanie is discovering snow. Ep 21 58.jpg Ep 21 59.jpg Ep 21 60.jpg Ep 21 62.jpg Ep 21 63.jpg Ep 21 64.jpg Ep 21 65.jpg Ep 21 67.jpg Ep 22 9.jpg Ep 22 10.jpg Ep 22 18.jpg Ep 22 27.jpg Ep 22 28.jpg Ep 22 29.jpg Ep 22 33.jpg Ep 22 35.jpg Ep 22 37.jpg Ep 22 39.jpg Ep 22 41.jpg Ep 22 42.jpg Ep 22 61.jpg Ep 22 62.jpg Ep 22 63.jpg Ep 22 68.jpg Ep 46 39.jpg Ep 64 20.jpg Ep 71 73.jpg Ep 89 26.jpg Trivia * Despite having antlers, female moose do not have antlers. Only bull moose have antlers. * To avoid confusion with the American elk (Cervus canadensis) ("elk" is a British phrase for "moose"), Melanie is called a "moose", which is a US English phrase. However, both species (elk and moose) are native to North America. * She is the second animal to have a birthday revealed. The first is Herbert. The third are Giggles and Tickles. * Even though Melanie is friends with Boris, a bear in real life can be a predator to a moose. * Her favourite birthday present is the snowboard. * It is revealed Melanie likes to eat herbs in the online game found in the Millimages website. However, Melanie is never seen eating green herbs in the series. Instead, Melanie is seen eating yellow grass in the series. * Melanie is the first animal that gets yelled by other animals with harsh words. The second is Gary. The third is Thelma. The fourth is Nigel. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of North America Category:Mammals Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Adults Category:Moose